The vascular bed supplies a constant flow of oxygen-rich blood to the organs. If plaque builds up in these vessels, blockages can develop, reducing blood flow to the organs and causing adverse clinical symptoms, up to and including fatality.
Angioplasty is a catheter-based procedure performed by a physician to open up a blocked vessel and restore blood flow. An entry site is opened, for example in the patient's groin, arm, or hand, and a guide wire and catheter are advanced under fluoroscopic guidance to the location of the blockage. A catheter having a small balloon adjacent its distal end is advanced under fluoroscopic guidance until the balloon lies within the stenosed region. The balloon is then inflated and deflated one or more times to expand the stenosed region of the artery.
Since diseased vessels are comprised of a range of material from early-stage thrombosis to late-stage calcified plaque, angioplasty can release embolic particles downstream from the stenosed location. These embolic particles can result in adverse clinical consequences. It has been shown that it is beneficial to trap these embolic particles to prevent them from traveling downstream with blood flow to the capillary bed (e.g., Baim D S, Wahr D, George B, et al., Randomized trial of a distal embolic protection device during percutaneous intervention of saphenous vein aorto-coronary bypass grafts, Circulation 2002; 105:1285-90).
In addition to balloon angioplasty, stenoses may also be treated with stents and with mechanical thrombectomy devices. These devices are also prone to releasing embolic particles downstream from the stenosed location.
There are systems available today that are used to catch these embolic particles. They are primarily filter systems or occlusion balloon systems built on a guidewire. These systems have shortcomings related to simplicity of use and crossing tight lesions with a filter or balloon guidewire that is larger in diameter than the guidewire which is normally used. These embolic protection guidewires also have flexibility and stability problems that make the protected angioplasty procedure difficult in many cases. In the case of saphenous vein grafts, the problems relate specifically to aorto-ostial lesions, where the guidewire may not be long enough to provide support, or distal vein graft lesions, where there is not enough of a landing zone for the filter. The latter is a problem as currently available filter systems have a considerable distance between the treatment balloon and the distal filter. This distance is a problem not only in distal vein graft lesions, but also in arterial stenoses in which there is a side branch immediately after the stenosis. In such cases, the filter can often be deployed only distal to the side branch, thus leaving the side branch unprotected from embolic particles.